David (Season 6)
David is a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's The Walking Dead. He is a resident of the Alexandria Safe-Zone, alongside his wife Betsy. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about David's life prior to or as the outbreak began. Post-Apocalypse Virginia At some point in the apocalypse, David became part of a camp that was attacked by walkers and of which he was the only survivor. Over time, he felt lonely, defeated and feeling less human after losing everyone until he was found by Aaron and invited to go with him to a community called the Alexandria Safe-Zone. On their way, they found and invited Betsy to join them. She quickly befriended David and made him change into a better person. The pair soon fell in love and eventually got married. Season 6 "First Time Again" David is among the volunteers to help build the wall on one of the roads to deter the mega herd in the operation to lure it away from Alexandria. When the walkers break free from the quarry and the plan is set into motion, David and the others take immediate action. "Thank You" When a part of the herd ventures away from the road into the woods due to a blaring horn coming from Alexandria, the group runs through the woods in an attempt to return to the community. As they are attacked by walkers, David is taken by surprise and is bitten on his back by a walker. Immediately accepting his inevitable fate, he tells the group they have to continue towards Alexandria no matter what. David later confesses to Michonne that he wants to return to the community so he can see his wife for one last time and be able to say goodbye to her before dying. While hiding inside a pet store in an abandoned town as Glenn and Nicholas head out to lure the walkers away, David grows pessimistic of his condition and writes a farewell note to his wife which he tries to hand to Michonne. However, she rejects it and assures him he will return to Alexandria himself to say goodbye. When the stray part of the herd arrives at the town, the group is forced to flee in a hurry. As they climb over some fences, David is dragged to the ground and pressed against the fence as he is devoured by the walkers as the others watch in horror and sadness. "Heads Up" A zombified David is stumbled upon by Glenn at the fence where he died. He lifts himself off the gate and looks at Glenn briefly before he is put down. Death ;Killed By *Zombies (Alive) After exiting the pet shop, David and the group come upon a fencing area. As they start to climb over it, walkers grab and claw at the feet of Michonne and David. However, walkers pull David down and begin to devour him as the group looks on in horror. *Glenn Rhee (Zombified) He is later found as a walker by Glenn and is put down. Killed Victims This list shows the victims David has killed: *Numerous counts of zombies Appearances TV Series Season 6 *"First Time Again" (No Lines) *"Thank You" *"Heads Up" (Zombified) Trivia *David may have been a part of the Military, as evidenced by the dog tags worn around his neck. Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Alexandria Safe-Zone Category:TV Series Category:Deceased Category:Undeads